


Say No to This

by Broken_Twisted_Lullabies



Series: The Braeden Pamphlet, have you read this? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Cas doesn't deserve this, Cheating, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Manipulation, based on the hamilton song, blackmailling, it's Lisa/OMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies/pseuds/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies
Summary: "There's nothing like summer in the city. Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty..."Dean, opting out of spending of taking a break to spend time with husband and friends soon finds that running only on caffeine and lack of sleep has consequences.But all of it could've been avoided if he had only said no.





	Say No to This

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mention/hint towards sexual content, though nothing goes into detail, as well as mention of an abusive relationship and manipulation/blackmailing. Also, this is in no way a hate fic towards DeanLisa shippers, I love the ship but for the purpose of the fic, I did this.

“Come to bed, Dean,” says a soft voice, warm and sweet, cutting through the clicking of keyboard keys as fingers dance along the, filling up the screen. The owner of the typing fingers pauses, mid word to look over his shoulder at where he heard the voice, taking in the figure at the doorway.

The man leaning against the frame has a tired expression on his face, ready to fall into bed and bury himself under warm blankets. “You’ve been working for hours,” Castiel tells Dean, shaking his head with a quiet chuckle, as if amused by the whole thing.

Dean just gives him a small smile. “I’ll be there in a few minutes, Cas, just need to finish this last bit,” he tells him before turning back to focus once more on the laptop screen, getting back to work.

He doesn’t catch the frown that now mars Cas’ face as the other man enters the room, making his way towards Dean. “You said that an hour ago,” he states and Dean again meets his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I’m nearly done Cas, I promise,” Dean tells him. “And I mean it this time.”

And then the clicking resumes.

Cas falls silent, not responding for a few moments and as Dean buries himself back into his work, he forgets his husband is still standing behind him. He jumps slightly when Cas speaks again, saying, “Okay.” There’s a sigh as well and Dean feels guilty for doing this to Cas.

He knew he wasn’t the greatest husband in the world -- no way was he getting an award for it, that was sure -- as he often put work before Cas. Even after promising multiple times that work would stay at the office, and unless it was an urgent matter, then it would never come back home with Dean, but every time that promise was broken. And on top of that, he’d work long hours into the night, already after coming home later than usual. Dean would, at times, work all through the night and then head off the next day, going days without food or enough sleep, ultimately leaving Cas to sleep alone in their bed or eat breakfast by himself at the dining room table. Never did he allow for himself to have enough free time, choosing instead to use that time to get ahead on other projects, aiming to be months ahead of his work so, if, by chance there was a curveball thrown, Dean wasn’t let stumbling and in a panic.

But that affected their relationship putting distance between the two and more often than not, Cas got the short end of the stick, somehow always ending up being second best with Dean’s affection. The darker haired male didn’t show it bothered him, but Dean knew deep down, it had to. Even just a bit. But it was hardly something easy for Dean to fix, to step away from the desk, and take a break for once.

“I’m going to sleep.” Cas’ voice broke through his thoughts and Dean stopped his typing.

“Cas....” he began, but Cas shook his head, an understanding smile on his face.

Again Dean felt guilty.

Cas was always too understanding, too willing to accept this and continue being the pure gold hearted person he was. If Dean had to work late and missed their dinner date out, he would offer to reschedule, saying all is fine and even make something left in the microwave for Dean to have when he got home. And if Dean had to go in during a time both had off, Cas would merely kiss his cheek and wish him a good day at work, and that it was fine. There would be other days where they could relax together without the stress of work constantly on them. All in all, Cas was far too good for him but Dean would never realize the extent of that until too late.

“its fine Dean,” Cas reassured him. “Just get some rest soon, okay? I don’t want you to be dead on your feet on Friday.” He then turns and leaves the room, heading towards their bedroom.

The mention of something happening on Friday tempts Dean to abandon his work and ask Cas more about it but he stops himself, shrugging it off. It’s most likely a date they have planned and can easily be cancelled. After all, with the amount of work Dean needs to finish by the weekend, taking a day off, even just having a few hours, could set him behind and sick his boss on him. And getting the Big Man breathing down your neck was never something good. Dean hadn’t worked this hard to throw away the position he had with the company. Besides, Cas would understand. He always did.

Friday came around and Cas found his husband tucked away in his office, typing away. “Dean, take a break,” Cas told him, coming up to stand behind his chair. “You need to finish packing.”

“Packing, for what?” Dean asks in confusion, swivelling in his chair to face Cas and his husband gives him an odd look.

“We’re leaving to go with Sam and Gabriel to the cottage for two weeks. Don’t tell me you forgot!” Cas explains and Dean blushes faintly, realizing that because he had been so busy with work, he had indeed forgotten about that.

Cas shakes his head, chuckling. “Of course you did. At least tell me you asked your boss for the two weeks off.”

That chuckle dies off when he catches the look on Dean’s face and Cas then begins to frown. “You didn’t ask him.” He states matter of factly.

“I-I did! I swear I did Cas but he -- he wouldn’t let me after missing a week being sick!” Dean stammers, partially lying. He knew for a fact he would probably not get a chance for some vacation time after being sick -- he hardly deserved it in his mind truthfully -- but he hadn’t had asked his boss (though some of his co-workers might argue that should Dean show just exactly how far ahead he was in comparison to everyone else, the boss would easily let him go). “Believe me, I tried everything but --”

The sentence is stopped midway, left hanging as he catches a flash of disappointment dart across Cas’ face before he keeps a neutral mask up.

“I’m sorry. I can’t join the three of you, I have to finish this,” he says quietly and Cas merely nods.

“I’ll let Sam and Gabriel know,” Cas says blankly, turning to way away but Dean can hear the bitterness underneath his words and the curtness. When he opens his mouth to speak Cas cuts him off. “I get it, Dean. You’ll lose your job if you don’t finish this. It’s just, you were the one to plan this, and now you can’t even come. Especially since we hardly see Gabriel and Sam now that they lived in California and us in New York. Don’t get upset, I’ll send them a text so they know of the change in plans.” He then begins to leave and Dean gets up from his chair, crossing the room and pulling Cas into a hug.

“Oh Cas, I’m sorry,” he mumbles into his husband’s hair and Cas seems to soften a bit in his arms. “I want to go, I really do, but if I don’t get this in, I can lose my job, and where I am right now, it’ll take years to get even close to there again, if I find another good job.”

_Job, job, job_. It’s always the excuse. He’s used it so many times to get out of things, and if it bothers Cas, never does his husband show it does.

“You know I don’t care about money.”

That’s the next thing that usually comes up when they speak, Dean mentioning about good the pay is and  how losing his job would make their earnings significantly smaller, and Cas would always point out they don’t need to be rich. They have enough to be comfortable, and with Cas coming from a rich family already, money had never been a big thing with him. But Dean didn’t want to be the guy who mooched off others for cash. He didn’t want the rumours that had first appeared in the beginning when they first started dating to become a reality (many often whispered how the lowly assistant to the bigshot lawyer was dating the rich son of the U.S Senator just for his money, something which irked Dean because he wasn’t dating Cas for his money or name or any of that, but for the fact he liked the guy, a lot -- not that the media cared about that, of course) so no way in hell was he going to lose this job.

Cas shifts his position so he’s hugging Dean back. “I know, I know. But it upsets me that you always focus more on your work and we never spend any time alone anymore. We hardly get to talk or just have some peace and quiet on our own, and I had hoped this trip would be our chance. It...It makes me think, at times, that you care more about your work and reputation then you do about me, about us,” Cas whispers, but the words and loud and clear in Dean’s ears.

“Oh Cas,” he says, placing a kiss on his husband’s lips. “I could never love my work more than you. I made you a promise and I’m keeping that promise.” The sincerity in his tone brings a smile to Cas’ face and he nods.

“Okay. I believe you.” Cas kisses him once on the lips before pulling away. “Please get some rest and don’t work yourself to death. I mean it. Or I’ll kill you.”

Dean laughs. “Okay.” And he then walks his husband to the front door, waving goodbye as he gets into the car with Gabriel and Sam, driving away.

_Oh, if only Dean had learned to take a break for once in his life._

* * *

Once the car is gone, Dean makes his way back to his office, stopping by the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat before locking himself away for the next few days. Taking a seat in his chair, Dean crackled his knuckles before diving straight into his work, hoping that, perhaps he might be able to finish this surprise project a bit earlier to hand in and impress his boss enough to get even a few days off to join Sam, Gabriel and Cas at the cottage. His boss had to be at least a bit understanding, but seeing as how his name was Dick, the chances were slim.

But still he decided to try.

Dean situated himself into his chair, getting comfortable because he knew he wouldn’t be moving anywhere else anytime soon. And he didn’t. He worked well into the early hours of the morning on Saturday, and this repeated for the next few days as well. Rather than sleep, he relied on redbull and coffee, bloodstream probably, at this point, only made of that. He couldn’t allow himself to sleep, wanting to finish as much as possible.

The words just flowed from his brain to the page, and he wrote at a feverish pace to keep up with his mind, not wanting to stop or slow down in fear of losing his train of thought. Long hours alternating between staring at the laptop screen and paper started to get to him and the lack of sleep didn’t help. By Tuesday, Dean found his hand cramping badly and vision swimming, unable to focus properly with the pounding headache he had. The words swam on the page at times and his eyelids were heavy when he blinked but that didn’t stop him. Instead, he took another swig of his coffee, now lukewarm, and continued working.

Five pages became ten which became twenty as Dean wrote like he “was running out of time” as his family and co-workers joked, never stopping. Perhaps, had he not been running on so little sleep and being so alone, Dean’s brain might’ve warned that he’d regret this later, driving himself to the point of crashing, but in his condition, his brain was just as fried.

A hot breeze trickled into the office from a small window cracked open to hopefully chase away the heat of the summer evening, but all it did was cause the room to feel even more humid. Dean wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, eyes never leaving the screen as fingers clicked away at the keys.

_Nearly done, nearly done,_ his brain muttered over and over. Soon he’d be free and joining his husband and their siblings in a quiet, peaceful little cottage just outside of the city, away from all this.

At around 10:15pm a knock sounded through the house and Dean paused ever so slightly, wondering if the sound he had heard was that of the headache, fuzzy haze that clouded his brain, or someone at the door. After a few moments of silence, aside from the faint buzzing Dean heard, the pounding returned and he concluded it was in fact the door and yawning, Dean rose from his chair. Black spots filled his vision and he grasped his chair tightly, blinking until his vision cleared. Once it did clear, he began to make his way towards the door, one hand holding his empty coffee mug, the other rubbing his face. He dearly hoped it wasn’t anyone extremely important deciding to visit him at… Dean stopped, squinting at the clock to check the time.

10:15. _Who the heck is visiting him at quarter past ten on a Tuesday evening?_ He wondered, frowning and a tad bit annoyed to have been pulled away from his work for this.

The pounding came once more and when he reached the door, he glanced quickly at the mirror in the living room, fingers crossed he didn’t look like death. Despite the deep purplish bags under his eyes and beginning of scruff on his face, he didn’t look too bad and so Dean, taking a deep breath, opened the door.

Expecting a co-worker or friend, Dean was genuinely surprised to find Miss Lisa Braeden standing on his porch. She stood there awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot, every so often glancing over her shoulder up and down the street, as if expecting someone. They hadn’t talked much, Dean only having seen her once or twice in the office, usually there to talk with her husband, one of the big execs on the upper levels above Dean’s office. He didn’t know much about her, only that she usually had a bright, warm smile and doe like brown eyes that could make anyone melt upon looking at them. Also that her laugh was extremely contagious and overall was such a sweet girl it was impossible to hate her.

Only now, she wasn’t smiling and her doe like eyes were dark, full of worry and sadness, and instantly Dean knew something was wrong. She looked like a mess, hair covering one eye and part of her cheek, and Dean could see her mascara had run, meaning she had been crying not too recently.

“Lisa, what -- what are you doing here?” He asked her and she gave one more glance down the street before answering.

“I know we haven’t talked much, and I’m so sorry to bother you at this hour, but I have no one else to go to. If I approached anyone else with this, they’d tell James and --” she chokes back a sob, one hand brushing shakily at the fresh tears beginning to fall.

He feels bad for her, as well as worried what she has gotten herself into if she is afraid of her husband knowing about something. “Come in and tell me what’s wrong,” he tells her calmly, opening the door further and she nods, hair bobbing before stepping inside the house. The door closes behind her and Dean leads them to the living room to sit. While they walk, he notices how she now hugs her stomach with her arms, shivering in her dark red dress.

He gestures for her to sit and she hesitates before doing so, and he then joins her on the couch. Careful eyes watch her, waiting for her to speak but Lisa is instead focused more on her hands in her lap then meeting his eyes.

“My husband, he isn’t the same man in the public as he is privately,” she begins softly. “He’s been beating me, treating me wrong, and now, now he’s up and vanished without even a single mention as to where he might’ve gone. And now, I’m absolutely terrified.” Her voice is now hardly above a whisper and when she looks up at him, the hair covering part of her face shifts, revealing  small bruises on her neck and a larger, darker one on her cheek.

Dean swallows, suddenly feeling sick at the sight of the bruises. “Lisa --”

“Please, you mustn’t tell him Dean!” She begged.

“I won’t, I promise. But Lisa, you can’t go on like this. You have to leave him, get away before he returns,” Dean told her and she sighed softly.

“I want to, believe me, I want to leave James and never return, run away without looking back but I can’t Dean. A part of me, a small part deep down inside me, keeps whispering that perhaps when he comes back he’ll be different, be the old James I once knew.” She shook her head sadly. “I know it’s wrong, still loving him even just a bit after everything, but deep down that was still the man who brought me roses and took me dancing and made me feel oh so special.” Lisa moves away from Dean, putting space between them, assuming he is disgusted with her for loving still such a horrible man. “I don’t know what to do!” she cried, tears falling down her cheeks, black and inky.

Dean got up from the couch, walking towards one of the cabinets and finishing through the drawers before pulling out a white envelope. It was completely blank, though Lisa could tell it wasn’t empty. “Here, take this,” he told Lisa, handing it to her. “It’s not much, but it can help you get away, Lisa, maybe hire a divorce lawyer or something. You don’t deserve to be treated like that. If he loved you, if he _really_ loved you, he wouldn’t treat you like shit.”

Lisa started down at the envelope in her hands, turning it over a couple times, as if unsure if she should accept it or not. “Dean, are you sure?” She then shook her head, not waiting for a response. “No, I can’t take this.” Lisa tried to hand back the envelope but Dean waved it away.

“Take it Lisa.”

“Okay,” she said, giving a small, unsure nod. “What happens if he comes back, before all this is over?” She worries, slipping the envelope away out of sight. “Then what?”

He cracks her a smile. “He’ll have to go through me first.”

She pulls him into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around him. “Thank you Dean!”

He returns the hug, and when she pulls away, Dean says, “Let me walk you home. You’re only a few houses down and I don’t want you walking home alone at this hour.” It was late now, time having flied without either realizing and Lisa nodded.

He had been so kind already to her, she knew she’d feel awful to turn him down now with the offer.

So Dean smiled and the two exiting the Winchester-Novak household. He locked the door behind him and the two began to walk silently down the dark street, the only noise the soft clicking of Lisa’s heels on the sidewalk. She still looked nervous, he realized, and his sleep deprived brain chalked it up as her worrying that her husband might already be back when they reached the Braeden household.

It’s a short walk and Dean was grateful that by the time they got to her house, a cool breeze had finally replaced the hot one earlier, but it still did nothing for the headache and fuzziness residing within his head. Instead, it only seemed to grow stronger as they stood out on her doorstep, Lisa unlocking the door. She invited him in, saying it was only polite for him to at least come in for a drink, something to thank him for the multiple gestures of kindness and allowing her a chance to escape.

He had hoped while they were standing in the kitchen, her at a chair on the island, him leaning against the opposite counter, that the beer might help clear his mind and wake him up, but still it did nothing to help. After a little while of nursing his one beer, Dean glances at his watch before realizing the time.

“Shit, I better go Lisa. I have so much work to still finish and --” He begins, moving quickly and she watches him with her brown, doe-like eyes.

In his quick flurry of movement, she placed grabs his hand, offering him a small smile. “Stay,” she tells him and he freezes in his moving.

“W-What? No, Lisa, I really should be going.”

She squeezes his hand just a little, moving closer. “You’ve been so kind to me Dean let me repay you. Stay.”

Lisa’s a bit closer now to him and Dean tries to argue, but finds his tongue tied up, for once at a loss of words. As she gets even closer, he finds himself speechless. But never once does he push her away.

“Lisa-” he begins, but the pounding in his brain is too much, the hazy feeling never leaving and somewhere, the rational part of his brain begins to shut down, the lack of sleep affecting him heavily. She’s too close, lips ghosting his neck and suddenly, Dean doesn’t know why he’s so worried about leaving so soon.

“What do you say Dean?” she whispers.

Dean knows what happens next can’t be blamed on alcohol, after all, he hardly had more than a few sips and Lisa herself didn’t even touch anything, so really, this is because he is a huge idiot.

Because he whispers, “Yes,” and she kisses him on the lips, soft at first. But it becomes hungrier, more passion filled and his hands slid to cup her face, her own tugging at his belt loops, pulling him out of the kitchen and down the hall.

He’s grinning, nothing thinking as the rational chunk of his brain shouts over and over “ _NO!_ ” and “ _Stop!_ ” but he doesn’t and soon they become drowned out by the want, the desire. And when the clothes come off, that’s when the voices are completely drowned out.

* * *

When morning comes, Dean wakes to find himself in a soft, but unfamiliar bed, his arm draped over a much slimmer waist. Frowning, he blinks away the sleep, moving his arm. It can’t possibly be Cas; after all, his husband is still away at the cottage with their brothers. Tired green eyes scan the figure under the covers, trying to piece together who it might be. The dark long hair makes him pause, a sinking feeling in his stomach appearing but it isn’t until the figure shifts, and the blanket falls down a bit does Dean go completely still.

The figure most definitely isn’t Cas.

Unless he suddenly became a female. No, it’s Lisa. And she’s wearing a lot less clothes than that is appropriate for their relationship. He then looks down at himself, noticing he too is lacking clothes.

_Oh shit_ , his brain goes, and looking back at Lisa, he catches the purplish bruise on her neck, peeking out from her curtain of hair. Everything falls into place and Dean feels sick, disgusted with himself.

“Oh god,” he whispers, looking from her to himself, and as he does so, catches the glint of the sunlight peeking through the window hitting his wedding ring and making it shine. It’s as if it is pointing out his mistake, showing he really and truly messed up. “Oh god,” he repeats, louder this time and Lisa shifts in her sleep, rolling over to face him.

“No. No, no no.”

Her eyes open as she senses his movement, watching his try to untangle himself from the sheets, eyes wide in horror.

“Dean, where are you going?” she asks, sitting up and watching as he moves quickly around the room, searching for his clothes and tugging them back on. She doesn’t move to cover herself, Dean notes, but rather adds, “Why don’t you stay just a little longer?” in a soft voice.

“No. Lisa, this --” he gestures to the two of them, pausing while trying to tug on his t-shirt -- “was a mistake. We’re both married, and I love Cas.” He knows in most cases like this there is something to put the blame on as to why this happened, but Dean’s got nothing. Alcohol didn’t play a role in this and so Dean remained silent, instead continuing to get dressed.

Lisa nodded, rising from the bed to get dressed as well. “I understand.”

Once he was done, Dean made his way to the door in a hurry, mind a mess of thoughts of what might happen should Cas find out. _How would he react? How crushed would he be to learn his husband, after refusing to take a break from his work easily took a break to sleep with a married women, hardly having a second thought? No, Cas would never find out. This was a onetime mistake and Dean would take this secret to the grave._

“I hope things go well between you and James,” he says over his shoulder as he rushes out, quickly getting to his own house and locking the door behind him before hiding in his office. Shame washed over Dean as he passed the wedding photo that hung in the hallway and he promised himself this would never happen again. Dean loved his husband and would never be unfaithful again.

But, despite that promise, that was far from the last time he saw Lisa.

While Cas was still away at the cottage, Dean found himself distracted, thoughts constantly leading him back to Lisa. No matter what he did, nothing helped and as days passed, Dean grew more and more lonely, missing the comfort and feel of waking up beside another. And so he did what he told himself he’d never do again.

_One more time wouldn’t hurt anyone,_ he told himself as he called up Lisa, asking her if they wanted to meet up. If, perhaps, she would just once more like to get together.

But that one get together became two, leading to a third and before he knew it, they had met up three more times before Castiel returned back. The man had smiled and kissed him on the cheek, unaware of the situation that was happening behind his back, and Dean kissed him back, a bit guilty at first. But the guilt didn’t stop him from still seeing Lisa, meeting up with her at least once every two weeks, sometimes once a week if he was lucky. Over time the guilt disappeared and Dean would easily return home, smiling, and acting all lovingly to his husband, not giving any hint as to the affair. In the beginning during the affair, Dean had left his wedding ring at home, feeling awful whenever he looked at it, but after months of sneaking behind Castiel’s back, he was no longer worrying about taking it off, and more often than not wore it regardless.

It got to the point, sometimes when Cas was away; Dean would invite Lisa over to stay the night, the two sleeping together in Dean and Castiel’s bed.

Six months passed smoothly without any bumps, Castiel clueless of the situation and Dean playing the good loving husband during the day while later sneaking away to sleep with another. But one night, after returning home from work, something changed that suddenly had Dean worried. After kissing Castiel on the lips, he slipped into his office and turned on his laptop, hoping to check his emails before continuing with his new project. Scanning them for anything important, Dean catches one email address that makes his heart stop.

In his inbox sits an email sent to him from a Mr. James Braeden. Lisa’s _husband_.

_Oh shit._

He got up from his chair, crossing the room, and closing the door before making his way back to the laptop, not wishing for Castiel to walk in and see whatever the email said. Clicking on the email, he opened it. It said:

_Dear Mr. Winchester,_

_I hope that when this email reaches you, you are in good health and all is well. I know you are quite a wealthy and successful man, having heard of your start and how you ultimately built quite the reputation for yourself, so I have a feeling that my demands will hardly cause any hesitation on your part. You see, it has come to my attention that the image you keep up as a loyal and faithful husband is false, seeing as how you are secretly having an affair with another behind your husband’s back._

_You have chosen the wrong man’s wife to sleep with, Mr. Winchester._

_So I expect you to pay for the pants you’ve unbuckled. One thousand dollars hardly seems like a large sum of money, what with your position, and hey, if you pay the price, you can keep seeing my whore wife. However, if you refuse to my terms, I’ll tell your precious Castiel of this nasty little affair, and I doubt that will end well. Almost seven months sneaking around his back is not something easily forgiven, even by a man like your husband._

_You have until next week to hand me the payment for the first few visits. I know you’re a smart enough man to do the right thing Mr. Winchester. After all, if this gets out, imagine what it would do to your image?_

_Your sincerest regards,_

_J. Braeden_

Dean quickly closes the email in a panic, eyes wide after realizing what he just read. Impossible, how on earth did James find out? He had kept this so carefully under control, not allowing for another soul to find out what exactly was going on so how could…?

Lisa.

She must have told her husband, selling him out.

He gets quickly out of his chair, grabbing his coat and making his way to the front door.

“Dean? Where are you going? Is everything alright?” Castiel asks him, frowning, and noting the hurried look on his husband’s face.

“I just got an email from a co-worker saying there was an important surprise meeting scheduled for today. I’m so sorry I’m leaving, Cas, but I’ll try to be back as soon as I can,” he lied easily to husband, and Castiel nodded after a moment of thought.

“Okay. Take care and I love you.”

Dean pauses, grabbing his keys. “I love you too, Cas.” Then he leaves, taking the car to Lisa’s house to confront her about all of this. When his car gets to her house, he parks just in front, not bothering with the driveway before storming up to the front door, knocking frantically. She opens the door after a moment or two of knocking, and Dean pushes himself into the house without waiting for an answer, shutting the door behind him.

She’s a mess, tears streaming down her cheeks and dressed in a pair of pants and tank top, making herself seem only half dressed.

“How could you do this to me?” Dean growled at her and she took a step back, doe like eyes wide.

“Dean, please!” she begins, begging for him to listen to her. To stop yelling and wait for her explanation.

But he doesn’t give her the chance. “That whole story you told me, was it a set up? A scam to blackmail me and get my money?” he shouts at her, pointing an accusing finger and she shakes her head.

“Please, just listen to me!” she cries, clinging to his arm and he shakes the mess of a girl away in disgust, still angry with her. “Please, I had no choice! I had to do this or he’d hurt--”

She collapses to the ground, legs unable to hold her and Dean glares at her. “Stop crying Lisa,” he spat at the sobbing girl. “You’ve ruined everything! My reputation and marriage are at risk here because of this, because you told him!”

“Told who? I don’t know about any email!” She wails and he takes a step back, that all he needs to confirm his beliefs. He had never mentioned any email, and yet somehow she knew. She had been in on this the whole time. “Please don’t leave me Dean, don’t leave me here with him!”

Lisa’s standing on her feet once more, moving towards him. “Just pay,” she tells him, wiping away the tears on her cheeks. “Pay him and you can stay. You can stay with me.”

Dean takes another step back away from her, not wanting to make the same mistake over again. “I don’t want you Lisa. I can’t do this, not anymore. I’m leaving.” But as he tries to leave, she grabs onto his coat sleeve.

“Please Dean, give him what he wants and you can stay,” she repeats, tugging on his sleeve, and when Dean looks at her, taking in the messy appearance and wide fearful eyes, he feels a part of his mind whispering at him to stay, to listen. “Stay~” Lisa says quietly, offering a small, watery smile.

She’s now leaning back up against him and Dean has to tell himself he doesn’t want her. He shouldn’t want her. But he does. His anger gives away and Dean makes the same mistake he didn’t want to do. Because when her hands grasped the front of his jacket, looking up at him with pleading eyes, he gives in and kisses her eagerly, anger and disgust melting. Over and over the logical part of his brain warns him to stop, to not dig himself into an even bigger hole but Dean, like the first time, doesn’t listen. He leans in to her, the kiss becoming much hungrier, more passion filled.

Hands soon begin to roam and the coat he’s wearing slips off his shoulders, pooling on the floor. Neither seems to care as they stumble down the hall, never separating to see where they’re going, moving towards the bedroom. It’s there in the room that more clothing is lost, scattered around haphazardously, need, and lust taking over.

The email, money, and Castiel are all forgotten at this moment.

* * *

Lisa’s asleep when Dean leaves the bed quietly, quickly but silently getting dressed. He wants to leave as soon as possible, ashamed of his lack of self-control, and get back home before Castiel gets suspicious. After all, he hardly has meetings this long and doesn’t want Cas to find out the truth of what is happening.

He walks down the hall, passing the kitchen on his way to the living room where he plans to leave the money only to freeze when someone clears their throat. It comes from in the kitchen and Dean holds his breath, hoping it’s nothing, that he’ll be able to sneak out without getting caught. But that isn’t the case.

The one person he was truly hoping wasn’t in the kitchen exits, a smirk on his face. “Ah, Mr. Winchester,” James says, leaning against the doorway casually. “What a surprise.”

Dean swallows nervously.

“So?”

He doesn’t need to elaborate, both men know what exactly James is asking about, and Dean sighed, walking towards him and fishing out his wallet from his jacket pocket. He hands over the money within it, placing it in James’ waiting hand, gaze averted.

“I’ll have the rest for you tomorrow,” Dean tells him and the man nods, a gleeful expression on his face. He tucks the money away before placing his hands in his pocket.

Dean understands things are done with them and gets ready to leave, only to pause at the door. Looking back at the man, he says, “Nobody needs to know about this.”

James dips his head in understanding, grin never fading. “Of course. Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me, Mr. Winchester,” he reassures him and Dean gives a short nod. “Give Castiel my regards,” James adds as Dean leaves, getting in his car and driving back home to his husband.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Before I get any comments shaming Lisa, calling her a whore or whatever for doing this, she was forced into doing this by her husband, not having any choice or say (also she feared he might hurt Ben, her son - who will appear later on in a different story). She's not the villain, James is. End of story.
> 
> That aside, let me know what you thought! Also, if you want, come bother/yell at me on tumblr @twisted-pride


End file.
